


Nothing like us

by annie30928



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: its basically ... yeah





	Nothing like us

**Author's Note:**

> listen to jungkook's beautiful voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78XtUcZZtEY

you hear a piano 

why? who’s is it? wheres it coming from?

those are the questions you should ask

why didn’t you?

your questions were slightly different:

why am i here? what should i do? what do i need to do?

don’t stress

calm 

breathe 

its alright

lose yourself to the music

lose yourself to the piano, to the singing

surround yourself, feel your entire being, fill the cracks and holes inside you

concentrate on only that

its alright

you’re going to be ok

just breathe

in 

out

just listen

and youll realize


End file.
